


What Have We Done (Oh My God)

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had a plan:<br/>1). Come to Vegas with the pack<br/>2). Isolate Derek<br/>3). Convince Derek to come to dinner<br/>4). Confess your love<br/>5). Get a kiss (maybe)<br/>Wake up married was not on that list. But when did things ever really go according to plan in his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have We Done (Oh My God)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this AU prompts post: http://scottmcslut.tumblr.com/post/98622036286  
> Hope you enjoy (Comments/Kudos are appreciate but not mandatory). Title taken from Fun.'s "It Gets Better"  
> I know gay marriage isn't legal in Nevada--let's pretend it is, ok?

Scott groaned as the sunlight started to bring him into consciousness. _No_ , he thought. He didn’t want to open his eyes yet. He was warm and comfortable and the body he was tangled around was even warmer.

_Body_.

That thought skyrocketed Scott into consciousness. His eyes sprang open at the same time his body did which was an awful idea. His head hit the headboard which only aggravated the headache he already had.

“ _Fuck._ ” Scott said out loud.

“Shut up.” A hoarse voice mumbled and swatted at his chest. His bare chest. His covered in drying come chest.

_Oh no._ “What the fuck!” he shouted this time.

“What the fu—ow my head!”

Scott and Derek looked at each other at the same time. Derek registered the come on Scott’s chest at the same time Scott noticed the come on Derek’s. They screamed at the same time. The pain in their skulls exploded at the same time. Scott fell off the bed.

“I—we—you—oh _you_.” Scott stammered as he paced the floor of the suite. He growled that last part at Derek who was sitting in bed following Scott with his eyes.

“This wasn’t my fault!” Derek defended quickly. Scott glared at him, “ _All_ my fault.”

“We’re gonna die!” Scott exclaimed.

“Calm down.” Derek told him.

Scott rounded back on him, “Calm down?! Derek, we—we’re fucking married!” Scott yelled and shoved his hand in Derek’s face: the hand where a silver band adorned his ring finger.

“I gathered that but--”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Scott started pacing again. _There had been a plan_ , “I had a plan.” _A ten step plan (that Stiles helped him with) that they managed to get down to five important steps_ , “There were steps.” _Come to Vegas with the pack, isolate Derek, convince him to go to dinner, confess your love, and maybe get a kiss._

“Did one of those steps include get married? Because we got that down.” Derek told him.

 “This isn’t the time to debut your sense of humor Derek! How am I going to explain this to--” the ringing of his phone brought him out of his tirade, “oh no.”

“Who is it?”

“My mother.” Scott sighed heavily and cleared his throat, “Hi Ma!”

“Scott.” Melissa McCall said calmly on the other hand, “Are you in jail?”

“Uh…you called me? On my phone?”

“You’re cheery. You don’t do cheery in the morning.” Melissa said suspiciously.

“It’s…Vegas.” Scott said by way of explanation. If he tried to come up with something else he’d blurt out the truth and Melissa would drive down there and strangle him. He touched his neck gingerly.

“That doesn’t help. I have to go to work, honey. I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t gotten yourselves arrested. I’ll see you all later tonight. Make good choices!”

He looked down at the band around his finger, “…Kay.”

“I’m gonna get eviscerated.” Scott said and covered his face with his hands. The snort made him look up again, “Oh I’m glad I amuse you. Who do you think dies after me, huh? And do you think John is going to stop her? Nope---he’s going to help. He’s going to use his _guns_ to help.”

“C’mere.” Derek said to him and held out his hand.

Scott sighed, walked over and flopped down on the bed dramatically then thunked his head on Derek’s bare chest.

“You’re being dramatic.” Derek informed him.

“It’s to compensate for the complete and utter nonchalance you’re giving off right now. Which is kind of freaking me out by the way.” Scott mumbled into his chest. Then he looked up at Derek’s still amused face, “ _Why_ are you so calm about waking up married to me?”

He watched Derek’s smile go from amused to fond then the older man touched his cheek gently, “First—I could’ve woken up to worse. Second—there’s this thing called an annulment…we can always get one of those. And third—think about what a great first date story this’ll be to tell.”

Scott’s shoulders sagged in relief: Derek wasn’t regretting this— _them_.

“You’re thinking about first date stories?”

“And seconds.” Derek kissed his right cheek, “and thirds,” he placed another on his right, “and fourths.” The last kiss was a simple peck on the lips.

The annulment ended up not being much hassle at all (after the pack insisted on taking over the top wedding pictures with costumes they got from the vintage store in the hotel—which was _after_ they spent a solid 15 minutes laughing themselves to tears. Stiles insisted on giving the 20 minute best man speech he’d had prepared since they were 12).

Melissa didn’t kill them. She did; however, threaten that their next wedding would be presided over by a priest not dressed as Elvis. John squinted at them for an uncomfortably long time and sighed in exasperation.


End file.
